Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24949649-20140817125247
Ina ging nach unten, weil sie durst hatte. Es war 3 Uhr morgens und sie hatte noch ihren Pyjama an. Ein ziemlich kurzes Rolling Stones T-shirt, und eine Nike Pro Trainingshose. In so einem Outfit sollte sie eigentlich keiner sehen. Sie war noch ziemlich müde. Total müde hielt sich die Hand an die Strin und ging langsam runter. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass jemand unten war und auf dem Sofa saß. Als sie unten war erkannte sie wer es war. Sie schreckte zurück und riss die Augen auf. Sie beruhigte sich schnell und fasste sich an den Kopf. ,,Oh gott, bitte sag, dass ich träume.“, sagte Ina und kniff die Augen zu. ,,Muss ein echt heißer Traum sein.“ , scherzte Draco, auch wenn sie nicht im besten auseinander gegangen sind, sie waren Jagdpartner. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. ,,Du hast dich nicht verändert.“, sagte Ina. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa. ,,Was machst du hier? Und warum um 3 Uhr?“ Draco schweifte ab: ,,Wie geht’s eigentlich-“ ,,Melissa?“, fragte Ina, Draco nickte. ,,Sie ist ein bisschen durchgedreht, aber ich hab sie wieder zu alten gemacht.“ Auf einmal lief Melissa die Treppe hinunter mit der Waffe von Ina in der Hand. Sie hatte ebenfalls nur einen Pyjama an. ,,Wer hat dir erlaubt mein Baby anzufassen?“, protestierte Ina. Melissa ignorierte sie, vollkommen fixiert auf Draco Dixon richtete sie die entsicherte Pistole auf ihn und näherte sich ihnen. ,,Was soll das? Wer ist das?“, fragte Melissa misstrauisch. Die beiden schauten das Mädchen fraglich an. ,,Oh shit“, sagte Ina und lief in die Küche. Ina stellte fest, dass Melissa wieder Recht hatte. Sie kam mit drei großen Messern, einem Glas Wasser und einem Salzstreuer wieder. ,,Sorry Drizzy keine Ausnahmen.“ Er runzelte die Stirn, musterte noch einmal Melissa, die immernoch bereit zum Schuss war und schob sich den Ärmel hoch. Es schien der echte Draco Dixon zu sein. Rotes Blut, keine übernatürlichen Verhaltensweisen bei Silber-, Eisen- oder Messingschnitten, keine Reaktion bei Weihwasser und Salz. Melissa entsicherte, gab Ina ihren wertvollen Besitz zurück und setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor der Couch. ,,Wow, du springst vor Freude ja gleich an die Decke.“, gab der Junge von sich, der Melissa gegenübersaß. Melissa verzog ihr Gesicht nicht. Nichtmal ein zucken. ,,Ich- ich. Sag mal hast du ihr das beigebracht?“, fragte Draco Ina. ,,Ähh“ Ina hob die Arme und zuckte mit den Schultern. Melissa starrte auf den Boden, als ob sie überlegen würde. ,,,Was überlegst du? Achso…. Warte..Melissa steh mal bitte auf.“, sagte Draco. Melissa zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und stand auf. Draco stand ebenfalls auf. Ina stand wie angewurzelt da, als Draco Melissa an die Wangen fasste und sie küsste. Diesmal war es kein flüchtiger Kuss, sondern ein richtiger. Melissa war sichtlich überrascht, sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, außer mit einem Kuss. Ina stand noch daneben, guckte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Lächeln beide an, drehte sich zur Seite und sagte:,, Man kann hier nicht mal ordentlich was trinken gehen…“ und ist Barfuß in die Küche geschlichen. Sie steckte ein Tüte Popcorn in die Mikrowelle und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Melissa und Draco starrten sich an. ,,Also, was machst du hier? Hattest du zu sehr Angst jemanden zu töten? Oh oh oder wolltest du nicht zum ,,Monster“ werden.“, gab Ina von sich, während sie lachte. Melissa lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ne, so würde ich das nicht sagen.“, sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln. ,,Ohhh“, sagte Ina und gab ihm ein Highfive, er erwiderte. ,,Warte, seit wann versteht ihr euch so gut?“ Beide ignorierten die Frage. ,,Ihr habts echt schön hier. Garnicht so der Jäger Stil eher der…. Warte was habt ihr getan?“ Melissa zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ina und Ina zeigte auf Melissa. Melissa guckte Ina mit einem skeptischen Blick an. ,,Okay, Okay“ ,,Ich wusste es, das ist kein Jägerstil, das ist der Bela Stil!“ ,,Wo ist dann das Problem?“, sagte Ina und grinste. ,,Aber das ist eine Villa und ihr seid ZWEI Personen! Genug Platz für mich muss hier doch sein“, Draco war entsetzt, aber amüsiert. ,,Du kannst bei Melissa schlafen..“, sagte Ina und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, indem sie sich auf die Lippe biss. Melissa guckte genervt rüber und guckte sie mit einem Blick an, den Ina nur zu gut kannte. ,,Wie hast du uns gefunden?“, fragte Melissa ,,Tja. Ich hab euch zuerst gefragt.“, sagte Draco, er guckte Melissa leicht anflirtend an. ,,Also, der Tag, als der Krieg begonnen hat… Wir wurden alle getrennt, aber ich und Ina haben uns wieder gefunden. Und wir hatten einen Plan.“ ,,Was glaubst du wie wir das hier und das heiße Teil da draußen finanziert haben.“, sagte Ina und zeigte auf einen BMW 5er. ,,Lass mich ausreden…“ ,,Wir haben einen Engel heraufbeschwört, durch die Information von Rosie. Diesem Engel haben wir dann…. die Gnade rausgeschnitten…!“ Draco machte große Augen:,, Warte, bist du jetzt ein… Engel?“ ,,Nein, ich war für kurze Zeit einer. Wir wollten Macht, vorallem ich. Aber nachdem wir dieses Haus hatten und ihr Auto-“ ,,Wie habt ihr diese Zeug überhaupt bekommen?“, fragte Draco, er hatte viele Fragen. ,,Du willst wirklich, das wir dir das erklären? Gut, dann ist jetzt Märchenstunde…“, leitete Melissa ein. Ina rannte in die Küche. ,,Warte, was ist los?“, fragte Melissa und guckte ihr verwirrt hinterher. ,,Ich hol noch mehr zu trinken. Also für mich einen Ginger Ale, für dich eine Weinschorle und für dich ein Wasser, Drizzy… Musst auf deine Linie achten.“, sagte sie, den letzten Satz flüsterte sie, trotzdem war er nicht überhörbar. Sie kam zurück, setzte sich hin, stellte die Gläser und die Schüssel Popcorn auf den Tisch und fuhr fort:,, Erinnerst du dich daran, dass der Miltonclan Engelsschwerte produziert hat? Die sind zwar nicht für Angestellte wie mich gemacht worden, aber ich hab trotzdem eins mitgehen lassen. Naja, worauf wir hinauswollten, war..“ ,,Dass wir mit einer Engelsgnade alles bekommen können, was wir wollen.“, beendete Melissa kurz und bündig. Diese blickte auf den Boden, doch Draco entging ihr seltsames Lächeln nicht. ,,Was soll das jetzt heißen?“, fragte Draco nach einer Weile ,,Diese nette junge Dame hier, hat die Entscheidung anderer Menschen beeinflusst.“, sagte Ina ,,Wi-Wie meinst du das?“ ,,Naja, du suchst dir einen teuern Immobilienmakler und einen Baseballschläger..“ (Rückblende) Ina und Melissa waren gerade auf den Weg in die Villa eines Immobilienmaklers. Thomas Mayo. Sie schlichen am Haus entlang. Es war wunderschön. Ina, mit dem Baseballschläger in der Hand musterte nochmal die schöne Fassade. Dann blickte sie zu einem Fenster, ein freches, listiges Lächeln ging ihr über die Lippen, sie holte aus und schlug das Fenster ein. Der Makler war ein paar Räume weiter, aber hörte den Lärm. Melissa beeinflusstete ihn und sagte ihm:,, So mein Lieber, jetzt bitte einmal die schönste und teuerste Villa 100 km von hier.“ Sie bekamen eine. Sie lag ein bisschen von der Stadt ab, außerdem hatten sie keine Nachbarn, was für Jäger vorteilhaft ist. ,,Warum habt ihr das Fenster eingeschlagen, wenn Mel ihn eh beeinflussen konnte?“, fragte Draco verwirrt. ,,Weil wirs können.“, sagte Ina und nickte. ,,Tja und das Geld, haben wir uns genauso geholt. Da Ina auf ihrem Ausweis 20 ist, ich hab keine Ahnung wie sie damit durchgekommen is-“ ,,Der Milton Clan.“, antwortete Ina, damit war die Frage auch schon beantwortet. ,,Und, sind die anderen auch hier?“, fragte Draco, mit einem Schimmer Hoffnung. ,,Warte, was willst du eigentlich hier? Du warst dir doch so sicher mit diesem Miststück mitzugehen!“, sagte Melissa vorwufsvoll. Ina antwortete ernst:,, Ich weiß was er will.“, sie machte eine kurze Pause, um das ganze dramatisch wirken zu lassen. ,,Entschuldigt mich kurz.“, sagte sie und schwand in die Küche. Sie kam sogleich auch wieder und hielt eine Pappschachtel hoch. Wartend auf Melissas lachen. ,,Nicht dein Ernst! Pedigree?“, kicherte Melissa Sie tätschelte Draco auf den Kopf, als sei er ein Hund:,, Sitz, ja feeein!“, sagte Ina. Draco verzog ein grimmiges Gesicht und Melissa lachte laut. ,,Ich bin wieder da, weil-“, er beendete den satz nicht. ,,Weil?“, fragte Melissa ,,Weil der Milton Clan vernichtet ist!“, platzte es ihm heraus. ,,Ach deswegen kommst du also zurück angekrochen…“, Ina zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme. Es schien so, als ob das Gezicke wieder anfinge. ,,Warte Ina, ich will die Geschichte hören. Außerdem will ich deine Erlebnisse im Milton-Clan erzählt bekommen“, sagte Melissa ,,So ich geh nach oben, nicht weil ich müde bin, sondern weil es mir einfach scheißegal ist.", sagte Ina und ging Richtung Treppe. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und ging zurück. ,,Das nehme ich mit.", sagte Ina und nahm die Schüssel Popcorn und ihr Getränk.